A display device includes a color filter substrate, a liquid crystal layer and an array substrate arranged sequentially. FIG. 1 shows a color filter substrate for the display device in the related art, wherein it includes a display region 1′ (also referred to as a subpixel), a black matrix 2′ arranged around the display region 1, a spacer 3′ arranged on the black matrix 2′, and an alignment film 4′ in contact with the liquid crystal layer. The spacer 3′ is of a relatively large thickness, so as to support the color filter substrate and the array substrate, thereby to provide the display device with a certain thickness. A surface of the alignment film 4′ is rubbed with a rubbing roller, so as to align liquid crystal molecules in the display device in a certain direction. During the rubbing, due to the spacer 3′, the rubbing roller cannot reach the alignment film at either side of a bottom of the spacer 3′, so a surface of the alignment film 4′ at this position is not rubbed, or not rubbed sufficiently, A portion 41′ of the alignment film 4′ which is not rubbed or not rubbed sufficiently is usually referred to as an alignment rubbing shadow.
When an alignment rubbing direction is parallel to an extension direction of a gate line on the array substrate, a projection of the alignment rubbing shadow in a vertical direction completely falls within a range of the black matrix. However, when the alignment rubbing direction is parallel to an extension direction of a data line on the array substrate, the projection of the alignment rubbing shadow in the vertical direction extends to the display region 1′ outside the black matrix 2′. At this time, when a light beam passes through the disordered liquid crystals at a region where the alignment rubbing shadow 41′ overlaps the display region 1′, light leakage will occurs at the display region, and thereby a display effect of the display device will be adversely affected.